Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Cliche Title: The Great Adventure
by wolfboydude52
Summary: The adventure of one child begins. What will he learn? What will he see? What choices will he make? What will he act like? You can help decide! PM me so you can decide where this strange thing will go. Only accepting 25 people's choice, so act fast! (Or not, as I doubt 25 people will want to help...)
1. Chapter 1

It could have been a normal day, but I had a strange feeling it wasn't. I always seem to feel that way for no real reason, but today was different somehow. I walked out of my house and started walking to school. There were only a few weeks of school left. The winter had finally retreated to spring times, though it did not go easily. Everything at school seemed normal. I was bothered by something, but that was normal.

I passed it off as excitement for the nearing of schools end. As a junior, I would graduate next year. I was very scared because I decided to get a tougher job as a grade school teacher. It would be tough to handle kids, but I love them anyway. They aren't always innocent and are sometimes cruel, but often they are strange and they don't know why they are. I also can teach them important life lessons when they get into trouble.

I don't want them to be bullies to others when they age. I had plenty knowledge on that subject as a victim of bullying. I had enough and punched the guy. I am still happy I did that, as he was the cliche bully, taking lunches, pushing people off chairs to take for his own. Sure, I was mercilessly beat down by him, but he got into trouble and never bothered anyone again. I also got into trouble, but I didn't harm him as much, so I was left with a warning. "

Tell the teachers if you are being bullied" as they said. I did that once, they didn't do a thing about it since they can't punish someone just because someone said something happened. That doesn't sound quite right... Anyway, it makes sense, but made me extremely angry.

I actually flipped the table. I was sent to in-school suspension soon after. This has nothing to do with what was about to happen though. When school ended, I started walking home. A car quickly came and ran over the curb, missing me by 10 feet. I stopped walking.

"Ugh, lunatics! Use your blinker before making a turn." I complained. I continued walking again. I passed a fallen tree, which was chopped down during English. I passed a row of three houses that all were painted green for some reason. Walking across the highway that runs through the town, I noticed a cardinal chirping.

It flew off to unknown places. I walked along side state street and turned left to Rocky road, a small and short street. Turning right this time at the end of the street, I was on Flower street, the street our house was on.

I crossed the road and went into my house. Walking through the dining room, I noticed I went into the kitchen and slipped on the wet floor. I fell on my butt, and got up again.

"Ha-ha-ha!" I laughed at my clumsiness. I got up and used the wooden countertop to keep myself from falling again.

"Mom must have done the dishes and made a small mess." I whispered to myself. I got to the fridge and took out some bread. Why the bread was in the fridge? The winter left a very warm spring in it's wake. I took a bite and swallowed.

The bread tasted strange, not a good strange either. It was then I looked at the bread's insides. It was moldy inside. Green, black, purple, every color but the right one. I suddenly didn't feel good. Everything seemed to swirl, but it may have been just me trying to get to the bathroom quickly. I didn't get close.

The bread in my hand fell as I collapsed, slipping on the wet floor. I tried to crawl, but I quickly lost the energy to move my arms and legs. The bread fell next where I managed to crawl. Most people would be fine, just very sick if they ate bread like that. I was severely allergic to a single strand of mold that grows on bread gone bad. I only crawled a foot, so I was not close to the bathroom and my allergy medicine.

I was on my stomach, looking out the kitchen door. I raised my head one more time before I couldn't lift it up anymore. My eyes closed, possibly because of swelling, or possibly because I lacked the energy to keep my eyes open. I let out a groan before my throat swelled shut. Mom would eventually enter, finding me like this. The last thing I thought then was "Why did I have to eat the bread?" before complete darkness veiled me.

/

Yes, this will be a Pokemon mystery dungeon fiction if the title does explain that. Why? Because I suck at writing any other kind of fiction besides poems.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a strange dream. It was about a rock that started talking to me. I think it said "Let's have a pizza party!" After the dream, I slowly woke up to a voice. The voice was saying something, but I wasn't certain what it was. I opened my eyes and I saw someone. I couldn't tell who it was, but my vision didn't get any better. It was disorienting to say the least. It made me want to vomit to describe it better.

I think the voice screamed at something or someone, pointing somewhere. I couldn't stay awake any longer. When I was out I had a dream about a chicken. The chicken was doing a conga line with a penguin. They looked at me and gestured me to join. I walked to them and joined in the celebration. I was dancing for no explainable reason. I then woke up in a random area, next to a cliff. I had no idea where I was. I was really tired, but didn't feel to dizzy. I then looked down to see if I was hurt because I felt really sore. I saw a dark green, shorter body instead of a clothed human body.

"Oh look, I am no longer human." I said in a groggy voice. I started walking along the cliff side, but in a few steps my eyes went wide with shock.

"_What!_" I screamed. Some bird like creatures flew away in a hurry from my loud scream. I looked down again and noticed I was certainly not human. I didn't know what happened. I could remember some things, but anything past second grade level was gone. I seemed to be made of rock.

My jaw seemed strong enough to crush boulders. I didn't want to test this out. I walked and kept walking, hopefully finding a place to be for the coming night. I found a small cave. It was more like a small hole in the side, of the cliff but it would keep me dry if it rained. The sun had finally set when I heard a small boom.

"Thunder..." I groaned. I was right, it did rain. It rained heavily. The place would stay dry and I was able to get a little sleep. I woke up tired, but I had to keep going. I needed to find somebody, or something that showed signs of life. I walked on, not knowing what I might find. I ended up in a desert. I continued walking through the desert, for some reason the heat felt great. It felt like a nice place to live, but why?

This freaked me out a lot. I tried to keep calm and focused, but I couldn't. After waiting, I managed to calm down but my heart was still beating quickly in excitement for no good reason. I continued walking, thinking the desert had to end somewhere. After a while, I thought I heard something that blew on the wind. It sounded like a voice, but it could have been the wind. I stubbornly continued on through the barren wasteland. Eventually I saw something on the horizon.

What I found was strange creatures just like what I had become in a town of some sort in the middle of the desert. This place seemed friendly, they were talking to each other, and the area seemed calming, despite it being in a mild sandstorm. The creatures looked mostly made of rock and sand, but there seemed to be a few made of fire as well!

I looked around and was confused about why one would make a city in the desert. Most, if not all living things had to have water. Though they did seem to be made of rocks. This confused me even more. I decided to ask what this was. I asked the next creature who walked by me. "

You're new in town, then This is Dune town. This place is a paradise for rock ground and some fire types." The creature explained. I just nodded my head, only partly understanding. I noticed one who seemed my age, so I went over to to it.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." It said. It seemed to be a girl from the voice.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"This is Dune town. Me and my best friend were about to leave this place to join the Dragonite guild once he gets here." She said.

"That was helpful." I thought.

"Who's your friend? I asked. It seems I didn't need to get an answer, as the creature ran quickly to there. It was out of breath when it got there.

"I'm here." It said, most likely a guy. He was a strange blue creature. He didn't have fingers but had a beak. He looked like the girl.

I mentioned this, and she said "Yeah, we both have mostly useless wings and a beak, and we are best friends, but that is where it ends."

"So, will he join?" He wondered.

"Uh!" I said.

"You see, we need three People to join us to be able to oin the guild." She explained.

"Well, I could say no and be dumb, or I could say yes. and maybe learn about my past." I thought.

"Well?" She asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Great! We will be the best team ever! Yeah! Team Heart!" She exclaimed. I looked at the other creature for an answer.

"She was adamant to have the name be heart. I wanted the name to be Team death, but she refused." I nodded my head.

"Well, let's not waste any more time here! This sandstorm is really bad." She said, closing her eyes as she got hit with sand.

"It's not that bad, is it?" I wondered. "Well, you are a rock type, so you wouldn't notice it as much." She said.

"Okay..." I said.

"Rock type? What in this world could that be?" I thought in wonder. I shook my head and walked with my new teammates. While we left town, I was thinking about something.

"Should I tell them about my past as a human? Or not..." I thought.

/

Here are the rules fro helping me. Why? Because I want to be defiant and unique as FF doesn't allow CYOA stories, or second person viewpoints, I say "Well, I will keep in the rules, but use a loophole!" It doesn't say I cannot ask other authors opinions. Even for plot points I can ask, so that will make things better and fun for us.

Anyway, the rules. 25 people only. 23 spots left open. I will take all others opinions into account, and if by some miracle there is a majority that will be what gets put in. If not I will choose and think of all equally, if I like (or love) something it will happen. Also, the title suggests this will be a crack fic, it will not be one.

The title is meant to parody every fiction with a cliché title such as "The legend of..." or "...Battle for..." or "Defenders of..." or "Strength of..." or... well, you get it. Also, no joke entries. That means: No sunkern being the first boss the team fights unless it fits well in context. No Mary Sue entries for other teams or others in general (When we get there) unless they die a painful death, the list gores on.

Basically, if it is intended as a joke, but you think it might be really funny to happen, submit it and I will tell you if it is a true suggestion. Also, only one character that can think outside the world. That means only one that can break the fourth wall, or at least knows of its existence. What I need next is the character deciding if he should tell them if he is human or not. Well then, I shall see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"I could tell them, but what would they say? Do they even know what a human is? Would they think I am stupid, well, stupider than I am now. Did I just use the word stupider..." I thought.

"Well, what should I do... I haven't seen a human, and if I was on earth I would have seen someone, most likely at least. I'll wait. If I see them talk about humans in a good way, then I will say something. For now, I'll keep it a secret." I thought. It was a while before we got out of the desert. Hours ticked away while we walked. I don't know where we were, but we went over a large and dry plain, through a dense forest, through a shallow stream which scared me though it didn't go past where our ankles would be.

The female creature didn't seem to enjoy it either. Eventually, we made our way up a huge mountain. It was difficult to get up there, but we reached the peak. I could see a town in a valley that would be hard to get to without climbing up the mountains, or going a long way, out-of-the-way to go around.

If someone could fly, which would not have surprised me then, then going in and out would be much easier.

"We're here." She said.

"We are?" I wondered. I didn't see any notable building.

"Yes." He responded. "Where is it then?" I asked. "We have to find it, that is the last challenge." He explained.

"Well, I don't see any noteworthy buildings, but it might be right under our feet." I said.

"Yes, that is the point." She said.

"No, I mean the buildings look to small for, what was it, a guild? These seem to be houses, good for a few or a family but not a whole bunch." I explained.

"True. This is the town, but where is the guild then?"

"Under our feet." I repeated. They looked down and realised what I meant. "For someone who doesn't seem bright, you certainly have a childish understanding of hidden things." SHe said.

"Uh, what do you mean 'bright'?" I asked. They laughed and told me not to worry. I nodded my head. I quickly realised they meant I was stupid. "Well, that isn't nice." I thought. We went down the mountain to town.

"Anyway, let's get looking." I said. We looked around, but we couldn't find anything.

The doors were locked and those who lived here didn't say anything to help us besides "Keep looking."

"Ugh!" She complained. We had been looking for hours. The sun had began to set behind the mountains.

"Come on, we can't give up!" I shouted.

"I know, I know." She said.

"We have to find it soon, or we might be stuck out in the dark without a place to stay" He said. "I agree." I then leaned on a door, which opened. I fell on the floor in a cloud of dust and dirt.

"Hey, what's th-this... Achoo!" He sneezed. The dust was pretty bad, but it could have been worse. Though they would say it's because I am a rock type, or something like that. There was a completely black hole. I couldn't see anything past my arm length. The deepness could go for miles, or not.

"Well, who wants to go first?" I asked. They took a step back.

"I guess I'll go first." I said. I gulped as I jumped into the unknown pit. I hit the ground close to the start of the black hole. It was tall enough to fit two or three of me. I decided to have some fun. "Ah!" I yelled, slowly getting quieter, like I was getting farther away.

"Wah!" I heard them scream. I quietly laughed and yelled.

"I'm joking! It isn't that deep." They were silent and then jumped down.

"That wasn't funny! We thought you were going to fall to your doom!" She yelled.

"Calling me dumb was not funny either." I said.

She opened her beak to say something, but only stuttered out "We were worried."

"Don't call me dumb then." I said.

"Hey, we need to focus." She said.

"Okay." I said. I shook my head a few times before we continued down the dark path/

/

This is the last chapter before school starts where I am. There are two days left of summer. (Counting today, the 18th.) Updates will be less frequent than before. I hope you (The reader) had a great summer like I did. See you next chapter!


End file.
